Cómo pasamos del odio a la amistad y viceversa
by MunWolfieSNM
Summary: Snape y Potter no siempre fueron enemigos. Sí al principio, y sí al final. Pero no durante un tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrió para que pasaran del odio a la amistad y de la amistad al odio en apenas unos meses? Especial "Reto conmemorativo Alan Rickman" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Hola de nuevo :)**_

 _ **Bueno como todos sabéis ya, estos personajes no me pertenecen, fue J.K Rowling quien les dio vida.**_

 _ **Siento que este reto sea por algo tan terrible como la pérdida del gran Alan Rickman, pero es una manera de demostrar que nunca te vamos a olvidar, Alan, que estarás siempre en nuestros corazones y que todos los fans de Harry Potter te recordaremos como el mejor profesor Snape que podríamos haber tenido.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia participa en el reto conmemorativo "Alan Rickman" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 ** _Espero que os guste. Alan, donde quiera que estés, GRACIAS por todo._**

 ** _La frase que he usado es del personaje que Alan interpreta en la película_** ** _Love Actually_** ** _, que me gustó su manera de decirla:_** Invítale a tomar una copa y a los 20 minutos como quién no quiere la cosa le dices que te gustaría casarte con él, hacer mucho el amor y tener muchos peques.

* * *

 **CÓMO PASAMOS DEL ODIO A LA AMISTAD Y VICEVERSA**

* * *

Severus Snape en su época de adolescente no era como todos pensaban. Sí, sí estuvo enamorado hasta su alma de Lily Evans; y sí, sí que era un Slytherin. Pero hasta ahí llega la verdad de lo que se conoce.

¿Pasó todos sus años peleando a muerte con los Merodeadores? Al principio y al final, pero hubo una época diferente.

Severus era un chico listo, callado y observador. Y estaba loco por Lily; ella era lo que más le gustaba observar. Y entonces un día la vio con esos cuatro extraños chicos, esos que hacían bromas e ignoraban las reglas siempre que podían. También los observó a ellos.

Severus interpretó mal la mirada de Potter hacia Lily. Confundió amor con curiosidad, pensó que a James le gustaba Lily y eso provocó tres años de peleas entre ellos que son los que todo el mundo conoce porque fue lo que Snape quiso enseñar a Harry. ¿Para qué cambiar algo que todo el mundo daba por hecho? No arruinaría la reputación del que fue su amigo, ni la suya propia al odiarle cuando todo se torció.

Sí, amigo.

En su cuarto año, James se cansó de engañar a todo el mundo. Necesitaba decirle la verdad a alguien, quien fuera. Y Severus se cruzó en su camino.

Una vez más, al Slytherin le vino a la mente su hermosa pelirroja, y quiso hechizar a Potter.

Y entonces...

\- ¡No, espera! Estoy harto de esto, Snape. Yo solo quiero a Lily como amiga, nada más. Estoy enamorado de otra persona.- Sonaba triste y cansado, y Severus le creyó porque además de eso sonaba totalmente sincero.

A partir de ahí, ninguno está seguro de cómo empezaron a quedar y verse para hablar. Severus disfrutaba de su compañía, había descubierto que Potter podía ser divertido y como tampoco tenía muchos más amigos, se sentía bien con él. Y James agradecía esos momentos porque podía ser él mismo, sin tener que fingir para ser aceptado.

Meses después de comenzar con esos encuentros, James le confesó su secreto más grande y la razón de la mirada ausente que el Slytherin le veía a veces.

\- Estoy enamorado de Sirius.

\- Lo sospechaba. - Respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía animarle.

Y siguieron hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

\- Bueno, he pensado que tal vez ya es momento de hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Algo respecto a qué?

\- A Sirius.

James se quedó callado, con la boca abierta y se enderezó en el sofá de la Sala de los Menesteres. Solían verse allí, para que nadie les molestara. Snape sonaba decidido, y James, asustado.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga, Severus?

- **Invítale a tomar una copa y a los 20 minutos como quién no quiere la cosa le dices que te gustaría casarte con él, hacer mucho el amor y tener muchos peques**.- Dijo rápidamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- Deberías actuar antes de que sea muy tarde o luego te arrepentirás.

James suspiró, llevaba tiempo pensando en contarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, pero le aterrorizaba perderle para siempre.

\- Lo intentaré.- Prometió sin mucho entusiasmo.

* * *

\- ¿Algún progreso en nuestros planes casamenteros?

\- No he hecho un carajo ni lo haré porque él es demasiado bueno para mí.

-Muy cierto.

James cogió la revista que estaba leyendo y pegó a Severus con ella en el hombro.

\- Vale, vale.- Se quedó con cara pensativa.- Oye... Y viendo que no eres ni serás capaz de decírselo personalmente, ¿por qué no le envías una carta?

Los ojos de James se iluminaron.

\- ¡Buena idea, Sev!- Se levantó e hizo amago de darle un abrazo, pero la cara de asco de Snape le frenó.

\- Cariñitos no, Potter. Resérvalos para Black.

* * *

\- Media hora llevas envolviéndolo, Potter. ¿Puedes terminar ya? Estoy harto de verte con esa cara de idiota enamorado.

\- Ya casi está- Dijo James riendo. Con su varita hizo aparecer un lazo y lo ató a la carta.

\- ¿Que ya casi está? ¿Qué más le falta? ¿Vas a untarlo en yogur y cubrirlo de chocolate en virutas?- James pareció pensarlo seriamente.- Oh no, Potter. Así está perfecto. Caerá rendido a tus pies.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

\- ¡Snape! Maldita serpiente, te voy a matar a Crucios...- James buscaba a su amigo dando vueltas en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde habían estado quedando todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué gritas, Potter? ¿Te has comido una mandrágora?- Severus apareció por una esquina con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio la cara de James.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Enserio lo preguntas? ¡Tu estúpida idea es lo que pasa! ¿Una carta? ¿No se te ocurrió nada peor?- James parecía realmente enfadado y Severus no pudo evitar sacar su serpiente interior al verse atacado.

\- Te recuerdo que te pareció una idea fantástica y que tu mismo la aprobaste diciendo que era perfecta.- Dijo Severus con un tono frío.

\- Ya bueno, pues no lo era. Se ha reído en mi cara, como si no se lo creyera. Y cuando le he dicho que era verdad, ha salido corriendo. Eres un idiota, ¿cómo pude hacerte caso?

\- Pues este idiota no piensa permitir que pagues tu enfado con él. Si Black te ha rechazado, pues lo siento por ti, pero no me eches la culpa. Tendrás que superarlo.- Dijo Snape con veneno en la voz. Se arrepintió de hablarle así a su amigo, pero su orgullo no podía permitir que le culparan de algo que no era culpa suya.

\- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser rechazado. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya que por tu culpa yo he perdido a la persona a la que amo, tú vas a perder a la tuya por mi culpa. Me he enterado de que le gusto a Lily, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará si le pido salir?

Snape sintió la rabia recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. James estaba enfadado, cegado por su despecho y no se daba cuenta del daño que le haría a su amigo. Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Potter habló con Sirius, consiguió convencerlo de que había sido una broma y para demostrarlo, empezó a salir con Lily. Snape no se lo perdonó jamás.


End file.
